Finally
by dovelamore
Summary: Ginny Weasley can't stop thinking about Harry Potter. Will their love develop as she agrees to help him with a favour? Rateed M for slight lemon/smut in the beginning.


**Sorry it's been so long, my angels. I've been pretty damn busy. I've also been wanting to write this for a while, but I wasn't sure how to put it. So, to celebrate the opening of Pottermore, I give you the story I've been wanting to write for a while. :D**

Ginny's mind was distracted. This wasn't unusual, because she daydreamed a lot, but she knew she probably should be concentrating on Professor McGonigal, and not her current day-dream.  
><em>"And then he saw her, deep in thought, and stood up. All eyes were on him, and he majestically swept across the floor, and sat on her desk.<br>"Hey." he smiled at her tenitavely.  
>"Hi..." she whispered, pulling a hair behind her ear.<br>"I've never told you this, but you're beautiful." he whispered to her, taking her head into his manly hands, and bringing her face to his."  
>"Oh, kiss me." she sighed pulling his face down to hers.<br>"Anything for you, Ginny." he vowed. Suddenly, his shirt buttons popped open to reveal a very muscular, toned chest.  
>"Oh, Harry!" she cried, looking at his beautiful stomach."<em>

"Miss Weasley." McGonigal repeated for the third time. Ginny was snapped out of her daydream and looked up into her teacher's face.  
>"Oh. Uh, right. Is it a cat?" she answered. McGonigal smiled graciously and added 'Cat' to a list of animals she was writing on the board.<br>"Oh, Harry, indeed." she whispered to herself, trying to concentrate on her work.

_""Oh, that." he mumbled, downplaying it. "Yeah, I've been working out. You can touch it if you want." he smiled. Her breath caught in her throat, as she raised a tender hand and ran it across his chest.  
>"Oh. Wow." she gasped.<br>"There's something I want to say." he smiled, scooping her up into his arms.  
>"Oh, anything!" she grinned. He stepped up onto the desk and put her upright. Suddenly, a flock of doves were surrounding them, and he got down on one knee.<br>"Ginny, will you marry me?" he asked her.  
>"Oh, Harry! Yes! Yes! Yes!" she cried, leaping into his arms. Then the kissed for they first time. It was wonderful, and passionate, better than anything she could have ever imagined. Suddenly, he started fading.<br>"Harry?" she asked, frightened." _

"Miss Weasley?" McGonigal said, banging her wand on Ginny's desk.  
>"Sorry!" she said, sinking in her chair. McGonigal looked at her strangely, but continued teaching. Not soon enough, the lesson ended and Ginny rushed out of the room, and into the common room, and began pacing.<br>"God dammit, Ginny." she muttered to herself. "What the hell's wrong with you!"  
>She sat down in one of the chairs and closed her eyes.<br>"Might as well get it out of my system." She reasoned, and began to dream.

_""Harry, where are you going?" she asked, reaching out.  
>"Nowhere, baby." he smiled, coming forward again. "Let's get out of here." he suggested. He put his arm around her waist and she melted.<br>"Accio firebolt!" he cried, and the broomstick flew into his hand."Lets go." he grinned, helping her onto and then mounting the broomstick, and flying out of the room.  
>"Where are we going?" she asked happily, the wind flying through her hair.<br>"I don't know, babe, where?" he asked. Suddenly, they touched down at a beautiful house with a swimming pool in the back and horses running across the front.  
>"Oh, my." she gasped, putting a hand to her mouth. In a literal second, the couple were in the bedroom, looking at eachother with passion in their eyes.<br>"So this is it?" she asked, nervous.  
>"This is it." he replied, confidently. He pulled her slim figure into his arms and kissed her delicately, conservatively, like he was trying to make the kiss last this was happening, Ginny grabbed fists of his hair in her hands and pulled him closer to her, violently. Harry realised what she was doing, and held her tightly, and kissed her more violently, his teeth scraping her tongue every now and again. It hurt, and she could taste blood, but that just added to the pleasure.<br>"Harry." she moaned into his lips, and he tore off her school robes, untied her tie and began unbuttoning her shirt.  
>"Harry." she cried, louder. Eventually, the two - still kissing - were topless (save for Ginny's bra.)<br>"Ginny..." Harry groaned, kicking off his shoes and pulling her onto the bed with him. He was laying underneath her, and she sat straddling his stomach, and pulled her hair over one shoulder. Slowly, building the tension, she leaned down and kissed him again.  
>"Don't do that." he growled, pulling her down again, to continue their ferocious kiss. Ginny sat on her heels and looked down at him. He sat up impatiently and started biting her neck, each nip being rewarded with a slight squeal.<br>"Be patient, baby." she said, smiling cruelly. "Be patient.""_

Ginny sat up, alone, in the Gryffindoor common room.  
>"Dammit!" she cried, as tears ran down her face. "God...dammit..." she said between shaky breaths. This wasn't normal. She was a freak. She was a stalker. She was undoubtedly in love with Harry Potter, but in a weird, psychotic way. Anyway, every girl in school loved him. Especially Cho Chang. More tears forced themselves out of her eyes, as she curled into a little ball in the chair.<br>"Harry..." she whispered, torturing herself with his name.  
>"...thanks for walking me here, Cho." Ginny heard the familiar voice that made her heart beat like bird's wings.<br>"...I had a great time, Cho. Really. I'll see you later then."  
>"Okay, Harry. Goodnight. I love you." replied Cho.<br>"Goodnight." Harry said. Ginny heard the sound of their lips meeting, and what she presumed was a _very _good kiss.  
>"Ah, God." said Harry, sitting down in one of the chairs in the common room.<br>"Hi Harry." Ginny forced out, eyes shut. Harry jumped.  
>"Oh, hey Ginny." Harry said, sliding his hand through his jet-black hair.<br>"Um. So, you and Cho...?" Ginny asked, regretting the answer.  
>"Oh, hell no." he replied with a carefree laugh that made Ginny's heart soar. "No, but since there's that dance soon, I'm dating all the girls in my year to find a date." he smiled.<br>"Oh, in your year. Cool. What about Hermione?" Ginny suggested, to hide her disappointment.  
>"Ron." he replied.<br>"Luna?"  
>"Neville."<br>"Cho?"  
>"It appears so." he sighed. "She's creepy, though."<br>"I looooove you, Harry." Ginny said, mocking Cho.  
>"Euugh, don't do that." Harry shuddered. The two laughed.<br>"You should just go with me." Ginny said, half jokingly. Harry's eyes widened.  
>"Sure." he answered, smiling.<br>"Wow, seriously?" she grinned, trying not too look too enthusiastic.  
>"Yeah, it'll be fun." he smiled, then frowned.<br>"What?" Ginny asked, her stomach flipping.  
>"It's just that, there's this dinner tomorrow night where we all have to bring our dates...y'know, a formal thing. It's kinda a tradition..."<br>"Done." Ginny smiled.  
>"Great. Thanks, Gin. You're a good friend." He smiled, before pulling her into a hug and walking out of the common room. Ginny looked down into her lap and smiled bitterly.<br>"What are friends for, right?"

The next day came and went with unbearable slowness. When she was finally dismissed from her last class of the day - potions - she rushed out of the room and straight into her dorm. Hermione was wearing a blue sparkly dress that was longer at the back than at the front, had her hair in an Audrey-style updo and was putting on blue sparkly eyeshadow.  
>"Hey, Hermione." she greeted her.<br>"Ginny!" Hermione cried, happily. How do I look? She asked, spinning around.  
>"Beautiful, Hermione. Really." She praised her friend. Hermione gave her a quick hug.<br>"Wow, you smell good. What is that?"  
>"Unicorn hair and roses." Hermione answered quickly.<br>"Wow." Ginny smiled, somewhat sadly.  
>"Now." said Hermione, bouncing off the seat. "It's your turn."<br>"My turn?"  
>"Yeah. I'm not allowing my best girl friend to see one of my best boy friends without looking fabulous."<br>"Gee, thanks."  
>"Oh, hush. Okay. You're pale, so I guess any dark colours will look strange. Um, I'd say a nice cream then..." Hermione murmered, almost to herself. She swept across the bedroom floor and searched in her wardrobe.<br>"Aha!" she exclaimed, producing a cream-coloured dress. It was pretty simple, in shape. It had a ribbon just under the chest, and then flourished out.  
>"And, with that, you can wear these..." Hermione announced, disappearing into her wardrobe again. Seemingly out of nowhere, two high-heeled cream shoes nearly hit Ginny in the face.<br>"And, finally." said Hermione, going to her music box. When she opened it, a sweet instrumental piece played out of the little box. She slammed it shut, and handed the necklace to Ginny. It was beautiful - a thick band of silver diamonds around the outside, and a big golden diamond right in the middle.  
>"Thank you." Ginny said, teary-eyed. The girls hugged, before Hermione rushed her off to the bathroom.<br>"Go get changed!" she urged, sitting down on the bed to wait.

After wrestling with the dress, the shoes and the necklace, Ginny looked at herself in the full-length mirror in the bathroom. She sighed, she still looked pretty plain.  
>"Oh, what will Harry think?" she whispered to herself.<p>

_"Ginny and Hermione stepped down the stairs daintily to their dates. Ron's eyes widened at Hermione, and he took her lovingly into his arms.  
>"You're beautiful." he told her gently, kissing her softly on the cheek. The two sat down at a table lined with perfect witches and wizards. Ginny then turned her attention to her date, who looked breathtakingly handsome in his tux.<br>"Oh. Hey, Ginny. Um, I hope you don't mind, but I decided to ask Cho last minute." Harry admitted. Ginny fought back tears, but nodded understandingly, looking at Cho in her beautiful pink gown, her hair in beautiful curls and her make up made her look like a model. It was all too much for Ginny, and she ran back to her dorm, and spent the night crying."_

"Ginny? Are you done in there? I've only got an hour until the dinner starts." Hermione called, impatiently.  
>"Um. Yeah." Ginny said, suddenly insecure. She stepped out of the bathroom and Hermione gasped appriciatively.<br>"Oh, Gin'. You're almost perfect!" she cried, steering her towards the make up table.  
>"Nearly?"<br>"Yes. Nearly."  
>After about a half hour of Hermione fixing Ginny's eyebrows, doing her hair and her make up, Hermione asked Ginny to take another look in the mirror. Ginny gasped and touched a hand to the glass. Surely this beautiful woman wasn't her. Her hair was down, but was in little bouncy ringlets that flowed down to her chest. Her eyes were dusted with a thin layer of yellow, glittery eyeshadow, and her eyelashes themselves were long and black.<br>"Thank you, 'mione." Ginny choked out.  
>"Hey, hey. Don't cry." Hermione smiled, wiping her tears. "Seriously, don't; I spent dog's years on your eye make up. Come on, we've only got 15 minutes until the dinner starts."<p>

Ginny and Hermione walked into the Grand Hall, hand-in-hand, and looked out amongst all the other students. There were only 7th years, so Ginny was the youngest one. Just as Ginny had imagined, everyone looked like superstars. Hermione spotted Ron, and he got up, and offered her his hand.  
>"Wow." he smiled. Hermione blushed and sat down next to him. Ginny searched desperately for Harry.<br>"Where is he? Did he stand me up?" Ginny muttered to herself.  
>"Of course not." said a familiar voice behind her, filled with amusement.<br>"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed as she spun around. Her face grew hot. His eyes widened as he looked her up and down.  
>"You look -" he began.<br>"I know. Hermione tried her best. I still look a bit plain though." she finished for her. He smiled warmly and hugged her.  
>"No, you look really pretty." he assured her.<br>"Thanks." She said simply, looking at her shoes. Harry put his arm softly around her waist and guided her to a seat next to him.  
>"You look amazing." she whispered in his ear. He smiled and pulled out a chair for her, and then sat next to her.<p>

"Ron. You're eating like a pig." Hermione complained.  
>"Shut up." Ron replied playfully, kissing her on the cheek.<br>"Oh..." Hermione replied, frustrated, before squeezing his shoulder affectionately and returning her attention back to her salad.  
>"So, everyone's pretty loved up." Harry murmered awkwardly. Ginny looked up at him, heart racing.<br>"Yeah. It's crazy. Forever alone, right?"  
>"Yeah. Forever alone." He agreed, smiling warmly. Then, Ginny got an idea.<br>"Well, I guess it's not hard to pretend that we're 'loved up'" she began. Harry nodded.  
>"I mean. If I just did this..." she said, leaning her head on his shoulder.<br>"You're right. Like, if I were to do this..." he said, holding her hand on the table and rubbing the side with his thumb. Ginny tried to hide her enthusiastic grin.  
>"Exactly. Or say, for example, I were to do this..." and as she said it, she pulled her arm out of his grip and placed it softly on his leg. Without a word, Harry placed his hand on top of hers and entwined their fingers. Ginny looked up at him and squeezed his leg, and he squeezed her fingers back.<br>_"Oh God, Ginny. This is happening. This is real. This is real, Ginny." _

After the meal, Harry walked Ginny back to her dorm.  
>"So, uhm, thanks, Harry. You were really gracious about this whole thing." she said. Harry took a step closer to her.<br>"Actually, _I _should be thanking _you_. If it weren't for your generocity to give up an evening, I'd be going with Cho Chang." he shuddered playfully.  
>"Well, anyway. It was a nice evening." Ginny admitted. Harry nodded and took another step towards her, so her back was pressed up against the door.<br>"So, I should go now." Harry announced, backing away from Ginny. Her heart sank with disappointment.  
>"Yeah. Okay. Bye." she said dejectedly, her hand on the doorknob. Harry waved shyly and walked away.<br>Ginny turned around to open the door, when she felt a sharp tap on her shoulder. She spun around and found herself looking into Harry's bright emerald eyes. Right now, they were filled with disappointment and sadness.  
>"So that's it?" he asked impatiently. Ginny looked confused. "I do all that. All that in the Hall, and that's all I get? 'okay, bye?' Jesus, Ginny. Sometimes I don't know why I make the effort... Whatever. Night." Harry stormed before stomping off. Ginny shook her head a few times before she fully understood what he said.<br>"Harry! Stop! Wait!" she called. She just grabbed his arm before he went into his dorm.  
>"What?" he snapped, tears of frustration in his eyes.<br>"Harry..." Ginny sighed, pulling him into a hug. He immedietly melted in her arms and hugged her back.  
>"Ginny. You don't have to do this because you feel guilty." Harry explained Ginny stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck.<br>"Oh, Harry." she sighed, leaning into his face. "Just kiss me."  
>Harry smiled and pulled her up to his face. She closed her eyes, and felt when that magic moment happened. Harry Potter was kissing her. Not only that, but she was kissing him back. She pulled him down for a longer kiss, but he pulled away and smiled down at her.<br>"Harry. I'm sorry..." she gasped. She didn't really care, she wasn't sorry. Her dreams just came true.  
>"Don't be. " he smiled, kissing her forehead.<br>"You're perfect." He whispered against her forehead. Ginny backed away and stumbled into her bedroom, and fell face-down on her bed. Hermione was asleep, and Ginny was alone. She picked up a pillow, bit down onto it and screamed.  
><em>"Ginny! Merlin's beard! You just totally kissed Harry Potter. Harry Potter likes you. He called you perfect. He thinks you're pretty." <em>

The next morning, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione sat in the Griffyndoor common room.  
>"That was fun last night." Ron stated. The group smiled and nodded.<br>"Ginny, you looked adorable!" Hermione smiled.  
>"Thanks, Hermione, you did too." Ginny answered. Suddenly, McGonigal entered the room.<br>"Students! Get to class!" she ordered before sweeping out of the room. As the students were leaving, Ginny tapped Harry on the shoulder.  
>"Thanks, for last night." Ginny said, breathlessly. Harry looked at her blankly.<br>"What do you mean?" he asked. Ginny got scared. It couldn't have been a dream, could it?  
>"Y'know...the kiss..." she mumbled, embaressed.<br>"Nope, I don't know what you're talking about." Harry muttered. Did it go a little something like this?" He asked, bending down and kissing her. This kiss was softer, more romantic than the last.  
>"Yes." gasped Ginny when they'd broken apart.<br>"No, sorry. Doesn't ring a bell." he said, winking. Ginny's heart beat sped up so fast she could hardly breathe. But, again, she hid her feelings one last time, as she left the room to go to class.

**I won't be making any more 'lovey' ones for a while, as I'm working on a bigger project.  
>I hope this keeps you guys going though. If you want more, don't hesitate to message me :)<strong>


End file.
